


The Third McMahon

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When the power is getting out of control with The Authority, especially after the destruction of The Shield, Vince McMahon has had enough. He brings in his final child to run the WWE in his stead.Victoria Lynda McMahon is the third and youngest McMahon child, not that it bothered Victoria as she grew up, but she was trained in the ring by the ATTITUDE Era stars and taught how to run the WWE as a teenager.But for Victoria, she has yet to find a man who loves her for who she is and not Vince McMahon's youngest, she didn't expect to find that love with a certain Shield Leader and the resident Lunatic...





	The Third McMahon

Vince McMahon was disgusted by the discarding way The Authority ran RAW and Smackdown Live, he ran a hand through his short graying hair in annoyance. The only one who could turn this around was his baby girl...not Stephanie...no...his youngest...his third and final child could. Linda McMahon was concerned, their daughter had just graduated college and wasn't ready yet "Linda, look at the ratings for RAW and Smackdown Live last week" Linda was furious with her daughter and son in law "alright, Vince. You've made your point" she finally agreed with Vince.

Meanwhile, back at RAW, Seth Rollins was miserable in The Authority. Roman and Dean wouldn't return his calls or even look at him in the arena when they were booked in matches on the same night. What the hell had he done? He had a family with The Shield and he'd thrown that away for what? A piece of gold he could easily drop or lose?! Pathetic. That was how he now felt, pathetic.

* * *

"You understand?" Vince was asking a female younger version of himself "gotcha, Dad" the girl replied, nodding her assern and departing the WWE headquarters in Greenwich, Connecticut to Davenport, Iowa for the next RAW show. Most of the locker room knew who had taken control of WWE now, the also knew that girl could help The Shield boys sort their problems out "come in" Seth was nervous as he stepped into the penthouse suite "Seth, isn't it?" She smiled, Seth swore he was looking at a younger female version of Vince McMahon "yeah" he said, a little nervous.

"No need to be nervous, Roman and Dean know you're gonna be here" she reassured him "I didn't get your name" he said "Victoria, Victoria Lynda McMahon. I'm Vince's youngest daughter" she said as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose walked in "Ms McMahon..." Roman began "Victoria or Tori, please" Dean smirked at his two former Shield brothers "I like her already" Seth groaned "time and place, Dean" Roman and Seth said in sync, glaring at the resident Lunatic Fringe.

Victoria chuckled "I see what Dad meant about you being close once" Seth sighed, he looked away from his brothers in guilt and shame. Dean reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder "Seth, no-one blames you. You were blinded by their lies" Tori assured the boys, she had immediately seen the guilt and heartbreak in his eyes the moment she'd video called him "can I trust you boys to be the unit you once were again?" Tori gave a pointed glare to the three men "after what we've just heard, yeah" Dean was a little more hesitant "Dean..." He nodded, not trusting his mouth, he wanted to trust Seth again, he wanted his younger brother back with him. Tori nodded and dismissed The Shield.

* * *

Tori called her father the minute the boys left " _ **how'd it go?**_ " Vince asked "better than I personally thought, Dad" Tori said, an amused smirk playing at her lips, she knew the Shield were still listening and just let them listen " _ **right, I've told Shane as well, he wants rid of The Authority as well**_ " Vince said "great, thanks Dad" she said, hanging up and listening to the boys scrambling off before they were caught, Tori gently laughed. She was reminded of the amount of times she had once done the same with Shane and Stephanie growing up, before Stephanie became the power-hungry bitch she now was.

RAW began the same way it usually did and Tori was disgusted at the treatment of the Superstars by The Authority "that's it, enough's enough!" She snapped, The Shield had made themselves her personal bodyguards and accompanied her to the Gorilla "and that's why The Authority always wins, Cena. We do what's best for..." Stephanie trailed off at the unfamiliar music that was now playing across the speakers, but then paled as she saw who was at the top of the ramp and giving her the most intense death glare again.

* **Raise Your Glass** *

At the top of the ramp, flanked by The reunited Shield, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, was her younger sister, Victoria Lynda McMahon and she didn't look at all too happy with her sister and brother-in-law "if I hear that 'best for business' shit one more time, big sister, I'm gonna whoop ya ass so hard you'll be back in 1999!" Tori had stormed down the ramp, flanked by The Shield, and was now standing in front of her sister "T-Tori, what're..." "I'm here to take the WWE back and to tell my 'oh-so-loving-big-sister' to shut her fuckin' mouth" Tori snarled "I saw what you did to The Shield. Dad specifically said  _never_ to split the boys up, you did the opposite" Stephanie was in trouble.

* * *

"With that, The Authority, that includes you Hunter, Stephanie, are fit to compete in the ring" after that, Tori stalked backstage with The Shield and Jody Cena, the former WWE Champion after Stephanie stripped her of the title, Tori then turned to Jody "I saw what Steph did to you, Jody. I'm giving you a fair chance to earn back the title" she said "thanks, I'm just glad these three are back together, where they belong" she said, smiling up at her Samoan boyfriend.

Roman smiled down at his petite girlfriend, Jody was older than him, but she had more experience in their industry

 


End file.
